A War that was said to be impossible
by blitzkrieg8676
Summary: World war III, most people thought it was never going to happen but were they wrong.A new empire named Asia goes to war causing mass destruction across the world. Will the west fight back and win or will a new flag fly on western soil? My first fanfic


_**April 8th, 2010**_

A new leader named Takahashi was appointed head of government in Japan, news struck the world hard, for the new leader was very young.

He was around twenty years of age and didn't seem to look like a serious figure.

_**April 12th, 2010**_

Leader, or known by his people as _Emperor Takahashi _announced a revulotion to take place from now on, he overthrows the government of democracy and establishes a temperaory dictatirship. This greatly shocked many western countires in Europe and North America.

_**June ,2010**_

June, 2010 or other known as to the the japanese, _the fall of Japan. _The japanese empire has not fallen literally but the economy of japan has dropped immensely. Japan has been declared a thrid world country, and many rebellious have tryed to overthrow Takahashi but all attempts have failed.

The western part of the world urges the emperor to end it's so called _revolution_ but he refuses to stop and even drops out of the UN.

_**March, 2015**_

Five years have passed of Takahashi's rule and he announces on the first day of spring that the revolution has been completed. In truth, Japan has been greatly revolutionized. The japanese economy is even greater then before even surpassing Europe and North America. Population has increased by five fold, and in every catagorey of technology they are immensely advanced. On this day a new government was created and it seems the japanese of turned to something like communism, Japan still refuses to join the UN and remains independant.

_**November, 2017**_

In breaking news Japanese forces arrive in the middle east and completly destory the terriost groups such as the Taliban. The western world is in shock but in some way grateful to be finally rid of danger. Many NATO forces give their thanks but the United States report that the Japanese are here to spread communism in the middle east. Forces do admit they are teaching and telling the people of the middle east and trying to convert their government to communism rule. But forces claim that there is no threats, blackmail or any forceful aggresiion towards the Middle East.

The U.S still tries to convince the rest of the world that Takahashi is trying to claim the middle east for himself for it's resources and lands. The leader, himself, said these words to the president of the United States and to the rest of the world. "And your not?"

_**March, 2018**_

2018, or known as to the world _the propaganda war_. A few major western countries, America involved tries to eagerly claim the lands of the middle east while trying to spread the middle east of democracy. Not only Japan but China, and North Korea supported Takahashi's plans to take the east from western hands. For a few months people of Afghanistan, Irag, Iran, etc. are confused and angry at the same time of two parts of the world trying to claim what is rightfuly theirs. Takahashi seemed to fortold this and seems to be using this to his advantage.

_**March 30th, 2018**_

Gunfire and hostilities took place in the capital of both Irag and Afghanistan as fierce rebellion groups attack UN forces. Many citizens took any weapons they could muster and drove Canadian forces out of Kabul. Western control in the middle east has only been slightly weakened but measueres have been taken to crush the uprising. What greatly shocked western countries is that Afghan rebellion groups held the new Japanese flag. This showed America and other countries that Takahashi has convinced Afghanistan to communism rule. China, North Korea and Japan have signed an allianced against the west and seem to be willing to lead their countries to war if neccasary.

_**July, 2018**_

Nato Forces have been driven out of Afghanistan and serious attacks have begun in Iraq. American President George Bush claims that the citizens of the middle east are fighting for the Communists. Although, since Takahashi is not really directly invovled in the rebellion many countries refuse to attack. Canadian forces have suffered huge losses and have only 500 soilders left in Iraq. Suicide bombers have been coming in waves and have killed hundreds even thousands of people. Countries in the UN meet to discuss to pull out of the middle east or to keep fighting. But one country sparks an interest on Takahashi's plans to unite Asia. **_Russia_**

_**September, 2018**_

Russia joins the communist alliance and leaves the UN and sends forces to the middle east. This event weakened morale of soilders in the middle east as they fear to lose even more allies. Even more bad news has been reported that Iraq has been claimed by the communism alliance group, soon more countries begin to sign the treaty and fight against the west. The west begins to grow more fearful and take great security measures concerning the retreat of NATO soilders. America states this is the time to strike back and release many countries from what Takahashi says as a more better government for people, but in Europe's opinion they state that the middle east has been lost.

_**May, 2020**_

Hostility between the west and the east has seemed to settle down but countries involved in NATO still wish to releases the middle east from communism rule. On the 15th of May all countries part of the communism alliance stated that they would merge into one great superpower. Leaders of countries still countrol their lands but Takahashi is now head controler of all these lands. The middle east also states and joins the new empire which Takahashi names Asia, same as the contininet.

_**Febuary, 2013**_

All Asia is now under Takahashi's rule and now it seems a few european countries are thinking about turning to communist rule. Asia has been named almost a second earth because of it's immense population, no pollution, and almost a whole different way of living life. European countries have begun to live with Takahashi's rule but America still begins to be hostile to Asia. Asia finally made it clear that they were an invincible empire by holding a milatary parade at the new capital of Asia, New Tokyo. This was broadcasted live and showed that Asia was not kidding about being number one. Hundreds of millions of soilders marched through the streets, tanks the size of houses roared forward, planes and jets soared over the skies, and people cheered on the greatness of the new found empire. Mongolia, Rome and many other empires ruled Massive Empiries but fell as soons as they became great, but Takahashi was different, he was an almost perfect ruler to his people and they would gladly die for him,and soon... they would.


End file.
